


Unilateral

by ChachosBane



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChachosBane/pseuds/ChachosBane
Summary: [NextGenerationAU] [OneShot] Las cosas por más que lleguen a estar a tu favor, no siempre suelen tener resultados que nosotros esperamos.





	Unilateral

**Author's Note:**

> FT & sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.
> 
> [N/A]: Terari & Rose son propiedad de Blamedorange (artista de tumblr), ahora, los nombres de Greige & Nasha los quise dejar como los proporcionaron como tal en el manga de 100YQ. Los nombres de los gemelos Redfox son los mismos de la novela esa que salió allá por el 2017 (o 2016), Jutla & Yajee (por si acaso).
> 
> Enjoy!

.

.

_"¿¡Por que otra vez le estás haciendo ojitos a Nasha!?"_

_"¡Deja de ser tan ruidoso, que vas a asustar a Greige!"_

Seguían siendo las disputas entre Gray y Natsu. Quien diría que al ser padres les haría despertar aún más sus instintos sobre protectores que con sus respectivas parejas. Según lo visto quien más se había vuelto así y hasta cierto punto algo irritable era Natsu, pues al ser Nasha la niña de sus ojos, como todo padre siempre impediría el que nada malo le pasará. Según Lucy, si por el Dragneel fuera tendrían a Nasha dentro de una caja de cristal, alejada de todo peligro. Y, por otro lado, estaba Gray, quien sabía de sobra que el pequeño Greige, que en cuanto creciera iba ser un hombre de bien. Todo un orgullo para su abuelo Silver. Siendo tan solo unos niños d años, todos los allegados juraban y perjuraban que Greige y Nasha en un futuro terminarían siendo pareja, cosa que Natsu siempre refutaba. No podía siquiera pensar en el día en que su niña sería una hermosa joven que atraería más de una mirada, y definitivamente tendría que estar en primera fila para protegerla de cualquiera que quisiera llegar en acercársele, el Dragneel sabía que Greige era un chico bueno, pero no era la excepción.

_—Creo que papá suele ser algo exagerado. —mencionó la pequeña Nasha, quien estaba sentada en la sala con Greige viendo televisión, más sin embargo escuchaban a sus padres discutir—. Pero es bueno._

_Greige solo asintió ante el comentario de su amiga._

_—Oye, hagamos una promesa. —el niño solo observó un tanto curioso mientras la niña tomaba sus manos entre la suyas—. Prometamos que no importa que, siempre estaremos juntos._

_—Seguro. —respondió sin más, apreciando el gesto._

Los años pasaron, y como era de esperarse muchas cosas habían cambiado. Principalmente que aquellos pequeños ya no eran más unos niños. Ambos ya iban a la universidad, Nasha con 24 años, no había heredado la misma complexión física voluptuosa que su mamá tenía a su edad, pero tampoco es que fuese alguien escuálida o sin atributos, la joven mantenía bien sus curvas definidas, sin mencionar que era una dulzura de persona. Greige por su parte era toda una combinación bien mezclada de sus progenitores, según la tía Lucy, tenía un perfecto 50% gen Fullbuster y otro perfecto 50% Lockser. Sin mencionar que con tan solo 21 años era casi de la misma altura que su padre, y por supuesto había heredado los ojos de su madre. Ambos asistían a la misma universidad, y de momento se estaba llevando acabo un evento que requería la participación general de todo el plantel estudiantil, así tal como el de los docentes. Por lo tanto, era una odisea en cada pasillo del plantel, todos yendo y viniendo, acomodando y construyendo. Nasha que se encontraba tomando un breve descanso junto a Shotura, con quien conversaba de cosas banales y del evento que se llevaría acabo.

—Así que, ¿Cuándo van a dar el siguiente paso Greige y tú?

La joven de cabellos rosáceos se ahogó un poco con el agua a la cual recién le había dado un sorbo.

—Ya te lo dije. —respondió mientras se limpiaba—. Greige es algo lento para estas cosas, pero presiento que pronto me pedirá que salgamos de manera formal.

—¿Estas segura?

—Totalmente. —Jutla le dedicó una mirada dudosa ante su respuesta tan firme—. Mira, quien conoce a Greige mejor que nadie, además de la tía Juvia, soy yo. Créeme, lleva varias semanas teniendo un comportamiento nervioso.

—Yo lo veo actuando igual que siempre.

—¿Qué acabo de decir? Conozco a Greige como la palma de mi mano, el que esté actuando tan naturalmente es con lo que puedo afirmarte que va a decirme algo importante.

—Si tú dices. —respondió un tanto dudosa—. Pues yo solo espero que Greige se apresure, por que mi hermano aún cree que tiene posibilidades contigo.

—Admiro y estimó demasiado a Yajee, pero eso no sucederá. —afirmó la joven de cabellos rosáceos—. Ya que yo solo veo de esa manera especial a Greige.

—Y hablando de él. —añadió Jutla viendo a una dirección en específico mientras Nasha hacía lo mismo.

—¡Greige! —la joven saludó de manera efusiva desde su lugar.

El nombrado le devolvió el gesto mientras terminaba una llamada y se acercaba hasta el lugar donde estaban ambas féminas.

—Hey Greige. —saludó Jutla.

—¿Cómo están? —cuestionó al verlas un poco alejadas de los demás alumnos—. ¿Tomando un descanso?

—Hemos avanzado mucho con la decoración. —respondió Nasha entre risas—. Así que ya nos tocaba.

—Excelente, ¿Qué temática les tocó?

—Uno muy básico, _coffee maid._ —dijo Jutla—. ¿Estamos en preparatoria o que?

—Si los postres son preparados por Jutla estarán bien. —añadió el muchacho entre risas—. Por cierto, ¿y los trajes?

—Mamá dijo que se encargaría de eso. —acoto la Dragneel.

—Lo olvide, mi padre ha mencionado alguna vez que la tía Lucy tenía muchos de esos trajes.

Nasha se sonrojo levemente al saber que Greige estaba enterado de dicho dato. No es que le diese vergüenza o algo por el estilo, de echo le parecían hermosos los trajes de maid que su madre aun conservaba de los años de su juventud. Los tres jóvenes siguieron conversando amenamente hasta que el descanso de las féminas dio por terminado y Greige decidió acompañarlas a su respectiva aula.

—Por cierto, ¿hablabas con la tía Juvia antes de llegar con nosotras? —cuestionó repentinamente la Dragneel mientras aún seguían de camino a su aula.

—Oh eso. —el joven muy levemente nervioso llevó su mano detrás de su nuca—. No, no era mi madre, pero de eso quería hablarte.

Greige era consiente que mientras caminaba al lado de sus amigas, el centro de miradas —precisamente femenina—, era él, lo cual realmente no le incomodaba como tal, más no dejaba de sentirse extraño. Al final llegaron a la dichosa aula, donde Jutla se despidió de Greige para entrar primero, pues aún debían poner unas cuantas cosas más en orden.

—Gracias por acompañarnos. —comentó Nasha entre risas mientras poco a poco se adentraba al aula.

—Nasha.

El llamado repentino desconcertó un poco a la nombrada y atrajo un poco la atención de ciertas miradas curiosas. Greige juraba que estaba levemente sonrojado, pues no estaba del todo acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención. Nasha se giró nuevamente a su dirección. Debía mostrarse serena y tranquila, aunque su corazón estuviese a mil por hora.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Qué horario tendrás libre el día del evento? —la mirada de la joven brilló ante dicha pregunta.

—A las 4:00PM tomare mi descanso.

—Perfecto. —añadió con un deje de emoción—. Entonces un poco antes de las 4:00 te llamo para vernos, necesito decirte algo importante.

Tras terminar dicha conversación, la joven Dragneel se giró para ver a Jutla con una mirada triunfante para al final ambas alzar sus puños y luego chocar sus palmas.

—Mucha suerte con ello; la espera termino. —le deseo sinceramente la joven Redfox a su mejor amiga—. El día ansiado está a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Ha validó la pena esperar.

—Vamos a celebrarlo a 8island.

Ambas féminas tomaron sus pertenencias y abandonaron el plantel. Y como era de esperarse, Nasha marcaba día a día en su calendario, pues cada vez faltaba menos para el dichoso evento.

Y el día tan ansiado por fin llegó. La joven se había despertado desde muy temprano, tomó un relajante baño con sales. Al salir humecto con cremas su piel, se tomó su respectivo tiempo escogiendo que atuendo debería llevar, tal vez algo bonito, pero no tan formal, aunque también podría irse con algo cómodo. Descartó automáticamente la opción de ir cómoda, sería una ocasión especial.

_La ocasión._

Por la cual había esperado tanto ya estaba a nada de cumplirse. Al final optó por unos jeans ajustados y una blusa muy bonita, que según su madre había sido confeccionada para ella por el mismísimo _Celestial King._ Al salir de su habitación se topó con un Virgo, a la cual saludo y se despidió al mismo tiempo. Fue a la cocina donde sabía que encontraría a sus padres desayunando, dio un abrazo a su madre y un beso en la mejilla de Natsu. Tomó una rebanada de pan y un vaso de jugo. Todo esto —según Natsu— muy rápido.

—¿Sucede algo bueno hoy? Te ve más animada de lo normal. —comentó Lucy.

—Yo creo que llevas mucha prisa hoy. —añadió Natsu.

La joven volvió a dar un beso en la mejilla de sus padres y antes de salir se despidió para solo decir:

—Más tarde les traeré las buenas nuevas, los veré después. —Natsu y Lucy solo se miraron extrañados entre sí.

Y sin más abandono la cocina para ir directo a la sala, donde encontró varias bolsas de papel que contenían lo trajes que utilizarían en su aula. Un sujeto alto y fornido entró a la sala dando un saludo de forma amable mientras recogía otro par de bolsas.

—¿Está lista señorita?

—Si. —respondió animada—. Gracias por la ayuda Capri.

El nombrado asintió y salió de la casa seguido de Nasha. Una vez en auto, Capricornio se aseguró de terminar de acomodar las bolsas en la cajuela, verificó que Nasha fuese bien en la parte trasera y por fin subió para emprender camino al plantel. Cuando llegó a la universidad, busco lugar en el estacionamiento para alumnos y una vez terminando de aparcar el coche, abrió la puerta a Nasha y se pasó a bajar algunas de la bolsas —ya que Nasha se había ofrecido a ayudar—, no era una novedad que se supiera que Nasha venía de una buena familia por parte de sus abuelos y sobre todo su abuela, se sabia que las mujeres de la familia Heartfilia eran casi todo un imperio, y siempre que se podía Layla y Anna brindaban ayuda necesaria –sin exagerar— para su nieta/sobrina. Al entrar a su salón el resto de la clase les ayudó, pues todos los preparativos ya estaban listos, pues ya solo faltaba lo más importante.

—¡Bienvenidos a _Celestial Coffee_!

Se escuchaba constantemente cuando estudiantes e invitados entraban al aula.

—¿Nerviosa? —cuestiono Jutla cuando vio como Nasha se acercaba a dejarle un menú y una orden.

—Para nada. —respondió dejando el menú sobre la registradora. —Estoy demasiado tranquila, toda mi emoción y nervios salieron anoche antes de dormir, tengo que estar fresca para cuando el momento llegue.

—Pues el momento será en casi nada. —argumentó la joven mientras señalaba el reloj que había en la pared.

La joven Dragneel observo un poco alarmada dicho objeto e instintivamente sus manos comenzaron a sudar un poco y luego sintió la emoción acumularse en su pecho.

—No seas exagerada, aún hay tiempo. —señalo que faltaban dos horas para su hora de descanso.

—El tiempo pasa volando. —comentó Jutla.

—¿Eso no es de una canción de tu papá?

La joven de cabellos azulinos hizo mueca como si tratase de recordar algo y luego se encogió de hombros.

—El viejo hace mucho que no canta o toca.

Respondió a secas. Nasha por un momento se sintió mal, pues no había sido apropósito el mencionar aquello. Sabía que el hecho de que los padres de Jutla estuviesen separados no le incomodaba ni nada por el estilo, ella misma había sido testigo de que los gemelos Redfox habían sobrellevado bien dicha separación, inclusive sabía que ellos habían influido en ella, pues ya no era algo sano para sus progenitores. Aún así no podía sentirse mal, abrazo a su amiga y Jutla solo le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Tenemos que seguir trabajando. —dijo brindándole una sonrisa a Nasha—. Además, tienes que estar radiante para dentro de unas horas. —volvió a señalar el reloj.

El tiempo transcurrió de forma muy lenta —según Nasha—, pues varios de sus compañeros habían estado demorando en volver de sus respectivos descansos. Yajee, quien recién se encontraba regresando, fue detenido por su gemela, quien le pidió hacer unas entregas a uno de los puestos que se encontraban por los stands que no eran en aulas de clases. Este un tanto resignado, sin más accedió. La joven Dragneel siguió en lo suyo repartiendo órdenes en las mesas, ayudaba una que otra ocasión en la registradora o en la preparación de algunos postres, empero, encargado de la clase le había mandado llamar para pedirle un favor.

—¿Podrías hacernos ese favor? Además, después de que entregues esto ya podrás ir a tomar tu descanso. Solo asegúrate de que Yajee se disculpe apropiadamente por favor.

—Claro. —aceptó gustosa mientras tomaba el pedido que debía entregar.

Al salir del aula se sintió un poco liberada y claramente emocionada. Mientras caminaba aún por los pasillos observo cuidadosamente los temas de los otros salones, pues era probable que con Greige visitaran alguno y pues sólo quería darse alguna idea para sugerir más adelante. Mientras en el campus, en el área de juegos típicos, estaba Yajee con cara de pocos amigos en el puesto de "atrapa un pez", escuchando como los superiores se reían. Pues supuestamente les había faltado un postre en la orden que pidieron. Él estaba muy seguro de que no era así, pues el mismo había tomado dicha orden, definitivamente el tiempo le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato. Sabe perfectamente que los superiores solamente querían provocarle, pues sabían lo temperamental que era. Llevaba alrededor de diez minutos ignorándoles, y como no cedió ante sus provocaciones estos habían optado por burlarse de él solo entre ellos. Y la verdad es que moría de ganas de meterles tremendo susto, o puñetazo, cualquiera de las dos opciones era válidas. Pero se había prometido asimismo ya no ceder ante provocaciones nefastas, más por su hermana que por él. Desvió la mirada para volverse a distraer y ver si se vislumbraba alguna cara conocida que trajera el postre que supuestamente había olvidado.

—¿Pero que? —murmuro para si mismo un tanto confundido—. ¿Acaso vi mal?

Sacudió un poco su cabeza para intentar procesar lo que acababa de ver. Aunque probablemente era alguna jugarreta de su cerebro. Lo único de lo que si estaba seguro era que ese era Greige, pero de lo que no podía estar con certeza seguro era de lo que acababa de ver. Volvió a sacudir su cabeza, Greige era un buen tipo, y muy a pesar de que el Fullbuster fuese quien le gustaba a Nasha y que está lo hubiera rechazado a él, eso era muy aparte, o sea, como hombre si pudiera decirse que estaba un poco resentido, pero realmente no podía verle con malos ojos, pues sabía de sobra que es un sujeto bastante agradable. Salió de sus cavilaciones al sentir como era jalado bruscamente del brazo.

—Nasha. —dijo un tanto sorprendido—. ¿Qué demonios haces? —cuestionó un tanto malhumorado al ver como la joven los obligaba a ambos a hacer una reverencia ante los superiores.

—¡Superiores! Mi compañero y yo ofrecemos una sincera disculpa ante el malentendido presente. —dijo para después dejar el paquete que traía sobre la mesa.

—Oh vaya, no sabíamos que la belleza de tu especialidad iba a venir a disculparse en tu lugar. —comentó uno que claramente fingía demencia.

—Eso es muy poco caballeroso de tu parte Redfox. —añadió otro con burla—. Señorita Dragneel, no tiene que disculparse por el error tan irresponsable de su compañero.

—En todo caso quien se debe disculpar es Redfox.

Yajee se encontraba contando más de cien Lily's en su mente. Definitivamente quería golpear sus caras contra la mesa o hundirlos en el estanque de los peces hasta que suplicaran por falta de aire. Apretó sus puños ante las habladurías y provocaciones.

—Te estamos esperando Redfox.

—¿Qué es toda esta mierda?

Nasha y Yajee un poco confundidos se giraron en busca de aquella voz, pues ambos sabían a quien pertenecía. Y al parecer sus superiores también, pues a comparación de hace unos segundos, los sujetos estaban completamente rígidos.

—¿Regreso tan pronto? —cuestiono uno de ellos tratando de sonar normal—. Pensé que aún se encontraba en su descanso.

—¿No puedo simplemente volver antes para asegurarme que los ineptos de mis compañeros estén haciendo bien su trabajo?

Y aquellos jóvenes sudaron frío al sentir la mirada de su compañera.

Una perfecta combinación de elegancia y intimidación, cortesía de los señores Dreyar-Strauss.

—¿Mila-san?

—Oh, Yajee y Nasha. —les saludó amablemente, era sorprendente la habilidad que tenía para mostrar una faceta diferente en cuestión de segundos—. ¿Qué le atrae por aquí?

—¿Son conocidos suyos Mila-san? —cuestionó con evidente nerviosismo otro de sus compañeros.

Yajee al ver lo intimidados que se mostraban, sonrió de medio lado con autosuficiencia.

—Ellos son _mi familia_. —respondió ante dicha interrogante como si aquello fuese lo más obvio.

—Pues verás, Mila-san, nuestra clase tiene de temática el _coffee maid,_ y como contamos con servicio a domicilio vinimos dejar una orden, pero ha habido un malentendido en el cual aquí los superiores presentes–…

Y no pudo terminar su oración, pues Nasha le había dado un _ligero_ pisotón para después mirarle con reproche y desaprobación.

_Siempre me dedica la misma mirada._

Pensó.

Luego sacudió su cabeza para desechar aquellos pensamientos a los que ya estaba acostumbrado, pues en realidad no tenían cabida en ese instante.

—Solo dejábamos una entrega Mila-san, todo en perfecto orden. —añadió sonriente la joven Dragneel—. Solo ya nos retirábamos a nuestra respectiva clase.

—Bueno, entonces nos veremos en otra ocasión. —argumentó despidiéndose con una cálida sonrisa para después darles la espalda y dirigirse a sus compañeros con el semblante intimidante por el que la conocían—. Antes de que finalice el evento iremos a la clase de ellos para que se disculpen.

—¡S-sí señora!

Tanto Yajee como Nasha se despidieron de Mila, ambos dieron vuelta para seguir su camino. Aquella situación de cierto modo había sido un tanto incómoda para la joven Dragneel, pero no dejaría que eso afectara su día.

_El día._

Se detuvo en seco llamando la atención de Yajee, la joven parecía estar buscando a alguien entre la multitud mientras miraba constantemente a su teléfono.

—Yajee, ¿De casualidad no viste a Greige?

—Oh, ahora que lo mencionas, si lo vi y el venía con-…

Su amiga le hizo un ademán de que esperara un segundo pues su teléfono estaba sonando.

—Justo estaba preguntando por ti. —exclamó mientras atendía la llamada. Yajee rodó los ojos y decidió dejarle—. ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? Bueno, te veré allá.

En cuanto colgó noto que su amigo no estaba esperándola. Debido a la altura de este lo visualizo rápido y camino entre la multitud hasta alcanzarlo, pues este ya había entrado al edificio en donde se encontraba su salón de clases.

—¿Por qué no me esperaste? —cuestiono mientras subían al segundo piso.

—Pensé que te irías con Greige ya que estás en tu descanso.

—Pues, si iré con él. —respondió emocionada—. Pensé que iríamos a dar algún paseo en el campus, pero dice que es mejor vernos en nuestra clase.

—Suerte con eso. —respondió sin más mientras se adelantaba nuevamente para llegar antes al aula.

La verdad es que no quería ser espectador de lo que sea que fuese a suceder entre aquellos dos. Claro que, si era lo que Nasha estaba esperando por años, estaría feliz por la pareja que serían, pero no por él. Al entrar al bendito salón saludo a su hermana y dejo la paga de la comida, esta lo miró un tanto confundida, pues había tardado en regresar más de lo esperado. Ya le explicaría el por que, o ella misma se enteraría. Ahora solamente le quedaba ir a donde estaba el representante de su clase y explicarle lo sucedido, y claramente a recibir algún sermón. Jutla un tanto confundida ante la actitud de su hermano solamente suspiro, tomó el dinero y lo guardo.

—¿Y ahora? —cuestiono confundida al ver entrar a Nasha al aula.

—Jutla. —se acercó rápidamente al lugar de la nombrada.

—¿Qué paso? Pensé que a estas alturas estarías ya dando un paseo en pareja con Greige.

La joven de cabellos rosáceos miro a un lado y luego a otro, como si temiera que alguien más la escuchase.

—Precisamente, venía a preguntarte sobre eso. —susurro para con su amiga—. ¿Has visto a Greige? Habíamos quedado de vernos, pero no acordamos un lugar en especifico, y hace rato que fui a donde Yajee y cuando veníamos de regreso recibí una llamada suya diciéndome que nos veríamos aquí.

—Ahora que lo mencionas…—murmuro mientras observaba discretamente entre las mesas, vio a una chica que estaba sola en una mesa para dos, más no vio nada de Greige—. Oh, lo encontré, esta por una de las ventabas conversando con Rosemary.

—¡Eh! —se tranquilizo para no llamar la atención del resto, pero era tarde, Greige se había dado cuenta y comenzó a despedirse de Rosemary—. Oh por el dios Serena, ¿Qué hago, que hago? ¿debería ir a cambiarme? Claro que debería ir a cambiarme, esto no está en el plan.

Jutla al ver lo nerviosa que su amiga se había puesto la tomo del rostro para apretar sus mejillas y que la viera fijamente. Nasha podría jurar que su amiga podría sacar algo con lo que la abofetearía en ese instante, más no fue así.

—Escúchame, hoy no es un día cualquiera, es _el día,_ y tu vestimenta no puede afectar o alterar el orden de los factores. —le dijo con decisión y convicción—. Ve y afronta el problema, pelea, ¡gana! Y sino, sabes que estaré siempre aquí.

Y finalmente la soltó de su agarre. Nasha inhalo y exhalo, y volvió a su postura habitual. Jutla tenía razón. Le sonrió a su amiga y le agradeció. Le dio un abrazo rápido y luego volvió a su principal tarea de años, por fin dar el siguiente paso con Greige. Se giró para visualizar el panorama, pues aquel joven recién acababa de despedirse de su otra amiga. La joven Dragneel se puso derecha y comenzó a caminar hacia el muchacho mientras este hacía lo mismo. No habría vuelta atrás.

—Hey. —dijeron al mismo tiempo para luego soltar una risilla. Era algo tan típico de ellos.

—¿Literalmente llevamos haciendo eso desde que usábamos pañales? —cuestiono entre risas.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Tú siempre imitabas todo lo que yo hacía! Mas bien lo sigues haciendo. —respondió ella con fingida arrogancia.

—Que yo recuerde, la que siempre estuvo tras de mi imitando lo que yo hacía era otra.

—Solamente ayudaba a la tía Juvia en tu etapa de rebeldía. —respondió con autosuficiencia.

—¿Cómo has estado pequeña Nash? —cuestiono con ternura mientras le revolvía levemente sus cabellos rosáceos.

—Perfectamente bien. —dijo irradiando felicidad.

A la distancia, con especificación en el mostrador del aula. Se encontraba una Jutla sumamente emocionada por tal escena que sus dos amigos estaban dando. Y no era la única, pues había alguno que otro curioso de su mismo curso de mirones y comentando cosas como _"¡ay, que lindos!"._ Ciertamente esperaba que todo fuera bien entre Nasha y Greige.

¿Qué podía salir mal?

—Vaya día de mierda. —comento Yajee, el cual recién había llegado a depositar una orden que había tomado.

—Que amargado. —le respondió a su gemelo—. Deberías estar feliz por ellos.

—Lo estaría si Greige le correspondiera de la misma forma. —respondió sin mas obteniendo una mirada llena de desaprobación de Jutla.

—¿Cómo puedes decir cosas así?

—Jutla, tú sabes tan bien como yo que Greige no corresponde del mismo modo a ella.

—Yajee, ha pasado mucho tiempo ya desde _aquel día_. —añadió la joven, pues recordaba a la perfección a la situación que su hermano se refería, y se podría decir que esa fue la única vez que había tenido una discusión fuerte y seria con su amiga, pues no paso más de dos días sin que estuvieran juntas pues fue en las mismas fechas de la separación de sus padres, pero aquello ya había sido mucho tiempo atrás—. Además, tal vez con ese lapso de tiempo Greige pueda ver con otros ojos a Nasha.

—Él no lo hace.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —le cuestiono tratando de no perder los estribos.

—La mirada de Greige. —respondió mientras su hermana lo miraba un tanto confundida esperando a que Yajee continuase—. Son los mismos ojos con los que Nasha me ve a mí. Por eso lo sé. La única que no se ha dado cuenta, o más bien _no quiere darse cuenta_ es Nasha.

Y en ese instante Jutla deseo no preguntar sobre aquello. En ocasiones se le olvidaba que su hermano tenía un enamoramiento completamente unilateral con su mejor amiga. La Redfox posó su mirada en su contraparte, el cual estaba muy centrado viendo la _escena_ que Nasha y Greige estaban montando. Podría ser que a los ojos de los demás ellos fuesen a formar la pareja perfecta o algo por el estilo. Yajee sintió la mirada de su hermana sobre si y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—Deja de mirarme con lastima. —le riño—. Sabes que eso solo me hará ver lamentable.

—Eres lamentable desde que naciste. —respondió ella rodando los ojos, aunque en realidad lo decía a modo juego, pues bromeaban así desde siempre.

—Querrás decir que lo somos. —añadió mientras paseaba la vista por el lugar hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una mesa de al fondo—. Por cierto, esa chica.

—¿Dónde? —cuestiono ante el comentario de su hermano, siguió la mirada de este hasta que dio al fondo—. Oh, creo que tiene rato ahí, al parecer espera a alguien.

Yajee sentía que la había visto en alguna parte. Era linda bastante linda y algo baja de estatura, sino se equivocaba no pasaba de los 1.60. La verdad no es que se hubiera sentido flechado o algo, claro que no, pues el ya estaba enamorado de alguien más. Simplemente sentía curiosidad, pues su cabello era de un rosa muchísimo más claro que el de Nasha, fácil unos diez tonos menos, muy pastel.

—Ahora que la veo, creo que la conozco. —comento Jutla mientras la observaba un poco más de la cuenta—. Me parece que la he visto en algunas fotos en casa de tía Juvia, creo que es hija de un amigo muy cercano del tío Gray. —siguió comentando mientras intentaba recordar algo información de dicha chica—. Creo que ella va a Lamia Scale.

Y con esa poca información el cerebro de Yajee hizo un enorme _clic._ Ya recordaba donde la había visto, y no había sido hace mucho. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y volteo a ver a su hermana.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué esa cara? No me digas que ya te enamoraste.

—Tonta. —respondió un poco molesto—. De ninguna manera. —suspiro y pensó con detenimiento lo que iba a decirle a su hermana. Se acerco hasta su oído y susurro.

—¿¡Que!? ¿¡Por que dices algo como eso hasta ahora!? —volteo en dirección a donde estaban Nasha y Greige para llevarse la sorpresa de que no se encontraban allí, sino que estaban dirigiéndose a la mesa donde estaba la chica de Lamia Scale, aunque Nasha se miraba que no tenía idea alguna de lo que estaba por venirse—. Que el Dios Serena se apiade de todos nosotros…

Por muy a pesar de que por fuera se mirara tan fresca y radiante, por dentro iba hecha todo un manojo de nervios. Simplemente no entendía, ¿de verdad su historia iba comenzar así en pleno salón de clases? Sin miramientos se encargó de seguirlo. Simplemente Greige no tenía idea de todos los nervios que le estaba provocando. Había pensado e imaginado miles de escenarios menos ese, pero no era el momento de imaginar, el momento era ahora. ¿Y si se detenía a tiempo y le pedía que fueran fuera del salón a alguno de los puestos de otras clases? ¡Esa era una buena idea! Se apresuro a seguirlo, pero no se fijo que este repentinamente se había detenido y choco con su espalda llamando la atención su.

—Dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme. —dijo tímidamente mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos—. ¿Quieres ir afuera a hablar sobre ello?

—¿Así que tu eres Nasha? —cuestiono otra voz femenina, la cual Nasha no logro identificar—. Por fin tengo el gusto de conocerte. —dijo amigablemente mientras del otro lado de Greige se asomaba una menuda chica que al momento de verla Nasha se sintió confundida, pues sentía que vagamente la había visto en alguna parte. Y lo más importante ¿De dónde la conocía?

—¿Nos conocemos de alguna parte? —cuestiono tratando de no sonar tan confundida.

—Patinaje artístico, el año pasado. —respondió sonriendo—. Coincidimos en varias clases y la tía Juvia nos presentó.

—Ohh ya te recuerdo, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Eres tal cual Greige platica. —respondió sonriendo, pues a pesar de que habían coincidido algunas veces en clases de patinaje, no cruzaban tantas palabras, más que saludos cordiales, pero eso había bastado para que Nasha le terminara de agradar—. Créeme, Greige no deja de hablar de ti todo el tiempo.

Y la Dragneel se sonrojo ante aquel comentario. ¿De verdad Greige hablaba todo el tiempo de ella con otra chica? Que la verdad se miraba que eran buenos amigos y cercanos. Esa chica comenzaba a agradarle. Lo que no entendía era el por qué él no le había mencionado que tenía _otra mejor amiga._ Sino mal recordaba ella era la única con ese título.

—¿Podrías dejar de exhibir que habló bien de Nasha? Luego se lo va creer. —dijo en broma con aquella jovial muchacha, de la cual Nasha calculaba tendría la misma edad de Greige o un año menos que este.

—No seas grosero. —dijo entre risas la Dragneel.

—Sí Greige, eso es poco caballeroso. —secundó a Nasha.

—Por cierto, ¿Tu nombre es…? Aún no tengo el placer de saberlo.

—Terari. —respondió poniéndose de pie para quedar frente a Nasha, esta última quiso morir de ternura pues aquella chica era mucho más bajita que ella, fácilmente le llegaba por debajo del hombro a Greige—. Terari Vastia. —finalizó de presentarse mientras extendía su mano a la mejor amiga de Greige.

—Un gusto. —dijo sinceramente mientras estrechaba la mano con esta.

—Por cierto Nash, con respecto a lo que te iba a decir…

El timbre de un celular se hizo presente, era el de Terari, la cual hizo una señal de disculpas pues debía atender esa llamada, le hizo una señal de que todo estaría bien a Greige y luego se dio la vuelta para atender la llamada.

—¿Qué pasa Rose?—cuestionó mientras se alejaba un poco.

—Es una chica muy agradable. —comentó repentinamente.

—Lo es. —atinó a responder mientras la miraba alejarse un poco.

—¿Qué ibas a decirme? —no quería ser grosera u egoísta, Terari de verdad le agradaba, pero fácilmente le quedaban alrededor de 20 minutos de descanso, y de verdad necesitaba escuchar la propuesta de Greige, o lo que ella suponía era _la propuesta._

El chico carraspeó un poco su garganta, pues aquella pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa. Y la verdad, lo había puesto nervioso, principalmente por que era la primera vez que haría eso. Y es que, aquello que iba a decirle, los posibles resultados a futuro, todo iba a depender de cómo lo fuera a tomar Nasha. Inhalo y exhalo, luego se giró a ver a su amiga con decisión mientras la tomaba por los hombros. Y Nasha no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella acción y más al notar como Greige se iba acercando poco a poco a su cara hasta que quedó a una distancia prudente sin llegar a ser invasivo.

Estaba tan cerca que instintivamente cerró sus ojos.

—Tengo novia, Nash. —dijo finalmente.

—Sí. —respondió ella como si estuviese en una clase de ensoñación, pues se había perdido por completo en la palabra _novia._

—No sabes cuanto me alegra que lo tomes con esa tranquilidad. —respondió aliviado, no era como que Nasha lo fuera a tomar con desaprobación, sabía perfectamente que ella siempre lo apoyaba en cualquier decisión que él tomara, pero era su mejor amiga, y creía que no sería justo que ella no lo supiese antes que cualquiera —. Bueno tampoco es que llevemos tanto tiempo de ser novios, Terari y yo recién formalizamos hace una semana.

¿Había escuchado bien? Instintivamente posicionó su mirada en aquella muchacha que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos hablando por teléfono. Cabello rosa, como diez tonos más claros que el suyo, ojos color esmeralda, y una estatura al menos de diez o quince centímetros menos que la suya. Las palabras que recientemente había dicho Greige resonaban una y otra vez.

_Terari y yo recién formalizamos hace una semana._

¿De verdad era eso aquello tan importante que quería decirle? ¡Eso no estaba siquiera en el guion que planifico para ese día! Nada de eso se supone que pasaría ese día. Empezando por qué siquiera sabía con totalidad la existencia de Terari en la vida de Greige. Será que solamente ese amor del que tanto anhelaba y profesaba, esa idea de que ya daba por hecho que serían una pareja si o sí, ¿era solo idea suya? Claro que no, desde muy pequeña ella recordaba claramente como los adultos —a excepción de su padre— que eso sería un hecho. Tenía tantas emociones conjuntas que sentía que en cualquier momento iba explotar. Quería gritarle a Greige y decirle muchas cosas, principalmente que ella debía ser su novia, no otra. Pero su lado racional le imploraba que no lo hiciera, que no debía ser egoísta. Principalmente por que su familia la había criado para ser alguien de bien. Pero también quería gritarles, quería llorar. Todos sus posibles escenarios de ellos dos juntos se habían venido para abajo.

—¿Eh? —salió de su desconcierto al sentir como Greige la llamaba de forma preocupada.

—¿Te encuentras bien Nash? —volvió a cuestionarle.

—¿Estas bien? Te ves algo pálida. —comentó Terari que ya se les había unido, realmente se miraba preocupada por ella. La joven se encontraba buscando algo entre su bolso hasta que sacó un pañuelo y lo extendió para limpiar algo de sudor que había en la frente de Nasha—. Puedes quedártelo.

La verdad es que no iba negar que realmente hubiera querido apartarla de un manotazo, pero no podía. Realmente se miraba sincera su preocupación.

—S-si estoy bien. —respondió ella mientras tomaba aquel pañuelo.

—Pensé que algo malo había ocurrido. —dijo aliviada.

_No tienes idea._

Pensó Nasha.

—Yo, le conté sobre nosotros. —comentó por fin Greige mientras rascaba su nuca sacando por sorpresa a Terari y provocando que se sonrojara en el acto.

—¿¡Como pudiste!? De verdad siento el atrevimiento de Greige. —se apresuró a decir mientras para sorpresa de Nasha, la muchacha hacía una reverencia—. Era algo que teníamos planeado decir juntos, o más bien yo conversarlo contigo, pues al ser la hermana mayor y una de las personas más importantes para Greige, queríamos que fueras la primera en tener el honor de saberlo antes que alguien más. Me disculpo por ello.

Y en la mente de Nasha circulaban un millón de cosas, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar. Y más por que en su cabeza solo resonaba una palabra.

_Hermana mayor._

¿De verdad era así como Greige la veía solamente? Sintió que en cualquier momento sus ojos se iban a humedecer. Y no quería que eso fuese a pasar, no en ese instante. Luego centro su atención en la pareja y lo noto. La mirada que Greige le regalaba a Terari se le hacía tan familiar, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que la mirada que ella recibía de parte de él no era de la misma forma.

Y nunca lo fue.

Ella estuvo tan sumergida en querer formar una relación perfecta con Greige, que jamás se dio —o no quiso— darse cuenta de que él nunca la miró de esa forma. Se sintió tan estúpida. Y con una fuerza de voluntad que no sabía de donde había sacado, se trago todas aquellas emociones, se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja e inhaló.

—En hora buena. —dijo brindándoles una sonrisa a la pareja—. De verdad muchas felicitaciones por su relación.

El joven se acerco a ella y la tomo nuevamente por los hombros, pero ahora si la atrajo hacia si para darle un caluroso abrazo.

—Gracias. —dijo sinceramente—. De verdad, creo que tienes una enorme idea de lo que significa para mí escuchar esas palabras viniendo de ti, ¿verdad?

La joven asintió al sentirse entre los cálidos abrazos de su amigo.

_Amigo._

Era la primera vez que lo pensaba así de verdad. Y fue tan corto el abrazo que cuando se alejó, solo escucho a Jutla llamarle desde su lugar la cual le señalaba hacia la pared. Observo el reloj de la entrada y en efecto, su hora de descanso había terminado.

—Lo siento, ya me contaras los detalles más tarde. —dijo mientras se acomodaba un poco su cabello—. Por que vas a hacerlo, te lo tenías muy guardadito ¿eh?

—Sabes que sí. —respondió el mientras retrocedía unos pocos pasos—. Creo que te están llamando.

—Sí, mi descanso acaba de terminar. —se acerco a Terari y la tomo de las manos—. Sí este pedazo de hielo seco te hace sentir mal alguna vez, no dudes en decirme y se lo haré pagar.

Ambas soltaron una risa y Greige fingió molestia. Nasha se despidió de ambos y tan pronto como se lo permitieron sus pies volvió a su lugar junto a Jutla. Ya había pasado un rato de que había vuelto a su turno y ayudo a hacer reparticiones y tomar órdenes. Los naranjas rayos del sol que se comenzaban a hacer presentes solo daban a entender que el atardecer estaba por ocultarse. Lo que significaba que también terminaría el evento. Dieron las 17:30 y en vista de que al parecer no iba haber más clientes, comenzaron a recoger las cosas.

—Nos fue bastante bien. —comentó Jutla, que se encontraba juntando en una caja las cosas que había traído para algunos postres—. Nasha, no quería preguntar, pero, ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien. —respondió a secas mientras doblaba uno de los trajes de maid que había traído y lo ponía dentro de una bolsa.

Jutla sabía que no era verdad. Pero si Nasha no quería hablar de ello no la obligaría. Pero tampoco iba quedarse callada.

—Que valor el de Greige de venir a presentar a su novia.

—Lo sé. —volvió a responder de igual forma, hasta luego algo hizo clic en su mente, ella no había mencionado que Greige tenía ya una novia, ni siquiera había formulado palabra alguna del tema—. ¿Sabias que él tenía novia?

—Pues…

Sintió su respiración agitarse más de lo normal. Después de aquella conversación con Jutla sintió la necesidad de salir e ir a buscarle. ¿Por qué era tan bueno escondiéndose? Le había buscado en todas partes. Aunque solo le faltaba revisar en el área de la piscina. Y tal cual, al ser el último lugar, le encontró. Iba acercarse, pero vio que no estaba solo, pues alcanzó a ver qué se encontraba conversando con Mila. Siempre supo que la única primogénita de Laxus tenía una clase de trato especial hacia Yajee, aunque sabía que no era por tener algún interés amoroso por él, sino algo más fraternal. Cuando vio que Mila se despedía de su amigo sin pensarlo se sacó tanto zapatos como calcetas y se acercó hasta donde estaba este.

—Pensé que ya estabas en casa. —comentó Nasha mientras se sentaba a su lado y al igual que Yajee metía los pies al agua.

El Redfox no lo demostró, pero si se había sorprendido que de todas las personas Nasha estuviera ahí. Empero, volvió a fijar su vista en el agua, le gustaba ver el contraste que hacía con los tonos del atardecer.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —si fuera otro momento, la verdad que estaría encantado de estar con ella a solas, pero no lo era.

—¿Sabías que Greige tenía novia?

Yajee tensó la mandíbula. Había veces en que, dejando de lado sus sentimientos de ella, particularmente ahora, le gustaría entrar en su cabeza y ver si su cerebro seguía en funcionamiento.

—¿Ahora lo sabes no?

Bien, eso había sido cruel de su parte. Más por que al fin se había decidido a voltear a encararla, pero se topó con la expresión de dolor que Nasha había puesto. Se abofeteó mentalmente, en verdad era bruto. Suspiro y se aclaró la garganta.

—Iba a decírtelo. —respondió—. La verdad es que a mi también tomo por sorpresa, por que los vi pero no estaba seguro si se trataba de esa situación. Y después de cuando volvíamos de con los superiores. —intento sonar más tranquilo. Ella lo miraba con atención mientras el llevaba una de sus manos a su nuca—. Pero cuando iba hacerlo fue cuando ya te encontrabas hablando con él por teléfono. Pensé que se verían en otro lugar, hasta que me alcanzaste para ir al salón.

Y se formó un pequeño silencio. Yajee quería decir más, quería consolarla y abrazarla. Pero sabía que no debía. Pues ante esas situaciones lo mejor era sólo ser escuchado, brindar compañía y darle su espacio cuando fuera necesario a la persona. Luego Nasha comenzó a reír. No se iba permitir llorar, al menos no ahí.

—Ustedes siempre supieron, ¿verdad?

—En realidad solo yo sabía. —Nasha lo miro confundida—. Supongo que ahora lo entiendes ¿no? Las miradas nunca mienten, Nasha.

Ella observó al cielo rosado y vio las aves volar mientras pensaba.

—Tienes razón…pero ¿Cómo sabías que Greige nunca me vio de la misma manera?

Yajee sentía que después de esa conversación algo iba cambiar, no sabía si para bien o para mal. Pero definitivamente algo iba a cambiar. Se giró un poco de modo para quedar frente a su amiga. Ya lo había dicho una vez, ¿Qué podía perderse con decírselo a ella directamente?

—Siempre lo supe. —respondió ganándose la atención completa de la Dragneel. —Por que la forma en que a Greige te ve. —luego la señaló a ella—. Es la misma con la que tú me vez a mi. —finalizó mientras se señalaba así mismo.

Un repentino viento comenzó a soplar, era agradable. Nasha sentía como muchas de sus emociones irradiadas se mezclaban con el viento mientras este se las llevaba consigo. Luego ella volvió a reír.

—¿Te parece gracioso? —cuestionó él volviendo a mirar el agua.

—Por supuesto. —respondió con fingida arrogancia—. Uno debe aprender de sus errores, Yajee.

—Somos un par de friendzoneados.

Fue su única respuesta con la cual Nasha comenzó a reír a carcajada suelta. Y es que cada día le sorprendía el ver cuán fuerte podía ser su amiga. La admiraba por eso.

En cuanto a Nasha, en vez de regresar directamente a casa, decidió quedarse ahí con Yajee hasta que se ocultara por completo el atardecer. Ya más tarde podría llegar a casa y llorar toda la noche abrazada con la compañía de su madre. Y aprovecharía esa noche en especial porque su padre había salido de improviso a un viaje de negocios. Y no quería que él la viera así. Además, después lo que platico con Jutla, se prometió que pasaría más tiempo con sus gemelos favoritos. Después de todo, les debía una disculpa por aquella vez en la que habían peleado tontamente. La discusión que habían tenido paso a segundo plano y al olvido cuando Nasha supo de la separación de los padres de los gemelos. Y aunque ellos ya lo hubiesen olvidado, ella definitivamente quería disculparse, pues aquella vez también quisieron hacerle entender que Greige no la veía de tal forma. Y de hecho, fueron los únicos que trataron de decírselo, pues nadie más lo había hecho.

—Serán buenos tiempos. —comento Yajee.

Nasha sonrió y asintió.

—Lo son.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado & me disculpo por posibles errores gramaticales, lo revise antes de subirlo, pero ya saben, esos errorcillos aparecen como margaritas después de publicarse la historia uwu
> 
> La verdad es la primera vez que escribo para un "Next Generation", centrándome únicamente en eso. Y bueno, ¿pa que les miento? termine con dos nuevas ships al terminar este intento de OS, quedé (?)
> 
> ~ChachosBane~


End file.
